


It's Hot

by ImperialKatwala



Series: We're Only Young [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza makes an appearance, Dream panics a little, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Video Game Mechanics, techno gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: An uncommon experience is easy to dismiss as something else, particularly if you're as stubborn as Technoblade. Luckily, he has people to help him deal with it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: We're Only Young [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021213
Comments: 55
Kudos: 444





	It's Hot

Technoblade didn't get sick. That wasn't him being stubborn, or dismissing symptoms, that was just a fact. Phil's theory was that it had something to do with his piglin heritage; Tommy's theory was that germs were scared of him. Whatever it was, Techno had only ever been sick twice that he could remember.

Unfortunately, when he did get sick, it was usually a _lot_ worse than normal.

Techno woke up with a pounding headache and the feeling that he was overheating. He groaned and sat up slowly, ignoring the way his vision swam a little. For a second, he just sat there, letting the pain in his head dissipate slightly as he held still. After a moment of thought, he chalked it up to stress; he'd recently been grinding for materials for maybe a few more consecutive hours than he should have, and this was his body's way of letting him know that he shouldn't have done that. It would probably go away in a few hours.

He got ready for the day (and if he was a little slower than usual, there was no one else around to see it), chugged a regen potion, and left his cloak in his inventory as he left his base. He still felt a little too warm, and his joints were starting to ache a little, too.

An hour of working in the potato farm - his usual response to stress - did nothing to ease the headache. If anything, it was worse after he finally stood up, and he had to lean against a chest to steady himself as the world spun.

He was starting to think that maybe it wasn't entirely due to stress.

That line of thought could wait, though, because he and Dream had planned to meet up today, and he wasn't going to leave his friend hanging. He'd be fine for today, he could handle a headache. Techno left Pogtopia hanging onto the railings he'd installed a little more than usual, and as he stepped out of the ravine, he suddenly realized that everything felt far too hot. It wasn't supposed to be this warm, was it? According to Tommy, even the summer months in the area around L'manberg weren't too bad, and it wasn't summer. But Techno still found himself rolling up his sleeves and pulling his hair into a messy bun to try and keep it off his neck. Why was it so _hot?_ And why was he shivering anyway?

"Techno!" Dream called, and oh yeah, they'd agreed to meet just outside of Pogtopia for convenience's sake. His friend hopped out of the trees, his body language open and excited, but he paused when he saw Techno. "... Hey, are you okay, dude?"

"Fine," Techno grumbled, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair out of his face. "Just got a headache, is all."

Dream tilted his head slightly. "Just a headache? You look awful."

He _felt_ awful. Was the world supposed to be shifting like that? Oh, the ground was closer now, okay.

"Techno!" Dream sounded alarmed, that wasn't good, but he was too hot and his head hurt too much to figure out why.

There was a hand on his forehead, and Dream hissed a curse, then the hand was gone again. Techno huffed sadly at the loss; Dream's skin was cooler than his, it had felt nice.

Dream was talking again, much quieter, much more scared, and there was another voice that he could just barely hear. It sounded warm and familiar, though he couldn't quite place it with how quiet it was. It was relaxing anyway, though maybe that was because his head was spinning and hurting and focusing was too much work, and it was better to just let the world dissolve into hazy, swirling colors.

"Hey." Dream's hand reappeared, resting gently on his shoulder this time. "Tech?"

Techno groaned, really hoping Dream would stop talking soon. Noise was making his head hurt more.

"He's responding? Kind of?" Dream said quietly, and it didn't sound like he was talking to Techno anymore.

The other voice was close enough that Techno could sort of hear its response. "Okay, get him inside somewhere, I'll be there soon."

"Fih?" Techno's voice was raspy, and talking made him even more lightheaded, but he had to make sure he was hearing correctly.

Dream whispered a little more, then said "Yeah, he'll be here soon. Do you think you can handle teleporting?"

After a moment of consideration, Techno nodded slowly.

There was a bright green glow as Dream pulled up his admin panel, and then the world shifted.

Techno curled up into a ball, fighting an intense wave of nausea. He barely even registered the fact that he was back on his bed until after he managed to breathe through it. "... Bad idea."

"Bad idea," Dream agreed fervently, flitting around Techno's base like an anxious bird. He was making a lot of noise as he rummaged through chests and moved potions around, and Techno's ears flicked back automatically as the sound rattled around in his skull. He was shaking again.

There was a splash that he dimly registered as someone new landing in his base.

"Phil," Dream sighed, relieved, and Techno forced his eyes open.

It _was_ Phil. Fih was on the server. When he'd been whitelisted, Techno had no idea, but he was _here._

Fih nodded to Dream, then walked over to sit on the bed, smiling gently and running a hand through Techno's hair. "Hey, mate."

"'S hot, Fih," Techno rasped.

"I know it is, I know." Fih's voice was calm and gentle, as always, more of a croon than anything. "That's why I'm here."

Dream and Fih had a brief, murmured conversation that Techno was too out of it to listen to, and Dream left soon afterward. While he was gone, Fih helped Techno into a much lighter, short-sleeved shirt, and took his hair out of the bun he'd put it in earlier.

"Fih," Techno whined, knowing he sounded like a child and not really caring. "M' head hurts."

Fih carded his fingers through Techno's hair again. "I'll bet it does. Let's see what you've got for potions down here, hm?"

Techno snorted a negative, hanging onto Fih's sleeve as tightly as he could (not very tight, at the moment, but tight enough to be clear).

"Mate." Fih sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "I can't stay here and also get you things for your fever."

A small huff was Techno's only reply. Sure he could, he was _Fih!_ He could do anything.

Another splash. Dream came into view, and he handed Fih some things out of his inventory.

Fih thanked him quietly and gave him a few more instructions, then dunked a strip of wool into a bucket of water, wrung it out, and draped it over Techno's forehead.

Techno sighed happily - it was _cool._ It felt _really_ nice, since he was still way too warm.

"Does that feel a little better?" Fih asked softly.

"Yes," Techno replied in Piglin, because the grunts and snarls were easier on his muddled brain than any human language, and he'd taught Fih the basics years ago. His head was still pounding.

Dream reappeared at the edge of the bed, handing Fih a potion. "Here."

"Thanks, mate. Help me prop his head up."

"No," Techno protested, still in Piglin. His voice was a little plaintive, but also a little apprehensive, knowing what moving would feel like.

Fih chirped gently at him, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Tech, but you've got to drink this."

"No."

Dream and Fih didn't listen to him, though, and as Dream helped support his head, Fih coaxed him into drinking the potion. It tasted awful, and Techno made a face after it was gone.

Fih laughed. "I know, I know. Want some water?"

"Yes."

After he drained a bottle of water too, they let him lay back down, and they had a whispered conversation as Fih draped a wing over Techno like a blanket.

It was a familiar gesture. Fih did this when Techno or his brothers were especially sad or hurt, and he did it every time they got sick. The last time he'd done it for Techno was... He was too hot to think. A while ago. It made him feel like a kid again.

Dream left at some point; time was starting to run together as the potion kicked in, and it was becoming harder and harder to focus on anything.

"Go to sleep," Fih murmured, going back to carding his fingers through Techno's hair. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

And because he trusted Fih more than he trusted anyone else, maybe even himself, he closed his eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fih nickname makes a reappearance! Techno doesn't use it all that often anymore, but he still slips back into it when he's not feeling good


End file.
